Renge Invisible
by rita.covarrubias.9
Summary: Renge is chillaxing at her underground lair underneath the Host club when she finds herself wondering how to tell the Host Club that she knows that Haruhi is a girl, but as she was thinking about telling them she turns invisible and no one could see her, but she then discovers more about the Host Club than she ever dreamed of.
1. Chapter 1

**Ouran High School Host Club**

**Title: Renge Invisible**

**Parings: Harem Haruhi with all of the Host Club and Basto-nova I mean Kasanoda**

**Summary: Renge is chillaxing at her underground lair underneath the Host club when she finds herself wondering how to tell the Host Club that she knows that Haruhi is a girl, but as she was thinking about telling them she turns invisible and no one could see her, and she discovers more about the Host Club than she ever dreamed of.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC only my OC Seiji**

**Seiji is male 19 years old with brown hair almost red hair, he has brown eyes and he usually where's a hat on. **

**Chapter 1: Haruhi is a girl and I turn invisible**

POV: Renge

After my Moe (fan girl) moment with Kasanoda and Haruhi I had retreated under The Host club again, for some reason I couldn't find myself to go to my large screen TV to watch some recent Anime that I have been hooked up on, or either reading Manga, so I quietly walked to my sofa and remised about Kasanoda and Haruhi. I never thought Kasanoda was that type of guy, though I didn't feel at the slightest a bit of jealousy of my Haruhi getting attention since I have seen a lot of homosexuality in the Host Club. I then noticed that all the guys had a crush for Haruhi, even I did anyway that all changed when I find out Haruhi was in fact a girl, I found out when I secretly followed the guys, it was summer vacation, it was actually the last day and I decide to follow them since I had missed them dearly, anyway I was following the Host club to the Commoners Mall, that's where they went, and my I say it was quite fascinated and intrigued like they were. I followed them and I noticed that Kyoya was asleep and Tamaki left him on a bench I was going to go over but I didn't want to lose the guys. Then I remembered that they said they were going to be an event up on the roof so I waited for Kyoya to wake up or something. A few minutes past but nothing happened, but then I saw some girl coming closer, and then I noticed that it was my Haruhi, he … well now a she went up to Kyoya and started to hang out. I noticed that Kyoya was a little in the grumpy side… even though he looked mad I could see some vibes coming of him with him being alone with Haruhi and all. You could barely see it but I swear it was there, it was either me or something else, but it was there. I shook my head and decided to go up at the roof to see how the other guys were doing. When I spotted them I continued my spying when I accidently got caught by some guy and he said he was going to tell Host Club, I was panicking inside, but I then noticed that he was one of those cosplayers and I convinced him into making a deal, I make a gran introduction for him and he keeps this as our little secret… You know actually doing the performance was quite fun when I was up on stage and I could see that the Host Club and they were surprised of me being there, but I shrugged about it, because they wouldn't know that I was there following them, but the main thing about this whole episode is that I found out my Haruhi is a girl! So maybe Kasanoda isn't gay and he had found out that Haruhi was a girl. Wow, Haruhi is really great at being a guy I totally fell for it when we came back from break, when Kasanoda requested for my Haruhi I made a big scene fan girling of another candidate for Haruhi's Harem funny for that moment I forgot that my Haruhi was actually girl. Haruhi was pretty good at fooling me and the ladies that she was a dude… she's pretty good, but now how am I going to tell them that I already know the truth? Would I expose my Haruhi? Well I stop calling Haruhi mine?... ARGH! This is so frustrating, but then I sigh and grab some tea, that will probably relax me …..Ugh… sleepy… I rub my eyes and my eyelids got heavier, so sleepy…

POV: MINE

Now Renge's body started to disappear slowly and even her clothes, when she woke up she was almost like a ghost. When she was up she didn't see herself invisible she felt fine and turned on the TV to watch some Anime, she re-watched an episode of some romantic comedy and then decided it was late inof and that she should go home. When she went up to the Host Club it seemed everybody had left, Kyoya had given her the key since she was the one that always locked up since she was always the last one to leave. She turned off the lights and went off home. When Renge left from France she had only the money form her Credit Card, she didn't live like a commoner more like a middle class, and Renge wanted to live independently, if she was hungry she would order take out, if her room needed some cleaning she would call for a maid, if she needed a ride she would call for a cab, simple she didn't need private servants, though she didn't mind the luxuries of home with her father. But she was here and all alone and if she got a bigger place she would feel even more lonlier, since the house would be so empty and it wouldn't be home. She called a cab to take her home.

"Oi Seiji," Renge called.

"Ah Renge hime I've been waiting," he said, she rolls her eyes

"So how long have you've been here," she asked

"Renge I am always here at 5:00 sharp it's 6:00 now so hurry up," he growled at the phone.

"I am coming, I am coming I am almost in front," she tells him.

"Well I don't see you but hurry up," he says and then hangs up. Renge walks up the school's drive way and she sees Seiji's cab it was a new one too and he took the car as his prized possession even though it wasn't really his, but the company's.

"What's up Seiji?" she ask him in a flirtatious way as she knocks on the window, but he doesn't respond, Renge cocked her head and knocked the window again, but harder this time and this time he reacted, but he didn't see her, but she saw that he had his ear phones on since he had been waiting for her.

"Seiji!" she screamed, the brown haired young man looked around confused, he tried to look around for Renge, he had heard her, but where was she?  
"Renge, where are you?" he asked as he tried to search for her

"I am right here you dumb butt," she said as she waved her hands in front of his face, but she was shocked that he didn't give a reaction, he didn't see her.

"Seiji!" she screamed frustrated, did he need some glasses she was right there and then Seiji grabbed her face and started to feel her.

"Wow Renge you're invisible," he said, Renge slapped his hands away as she was incredibly close to his face, but as she retreated she had hit the top of the car.

"Ow!"

"Are you okay Renge?" he asked worriedly and tried to search for her.

"Just take me home I am tired and if something supernatural happened to me I will deal with it in the morning," she says, but her thoughts where jumbled and confused.

"Okay get in Renge, but we need to talk about this," Seiji said as he opened the door.

"Seiji," she wined.

"Renge this is a big deal, and common where friends," Seiji said.

"Can you be friends with your clients? Isn't there a policy?" Renge asked

"There is a policy where you can't date them, now Renge what's wrong?" he asked as he turned on the car. She sighted at him, Renge had met him in his jobs first and occasionally bumped up to him to time to time and they kept interesting conversation about Anime/Manga and other stuff, so you could say they were friends, but not that close, but she did always talk to him when he came to pick her up she was his regular customer.

He put his ear buds away and MP3 player and waited for her to respond, he then heard a sigh from the back.

"Seiji I am a little confused, so I am invisible then why are my clothes shouldn't they be invisible too, but if I was completely invisible I would need to take my clothes off or it would be like my clothes are floating, but they aren't…"

"Renge I want to try something," Seiji says as he interrupts her as he turns off the car and then gets off and opens the door to the passenger side.

"What are you doing?" she hissed, but Seiji could hear that she had moved to give him some space to sit next to her, he sat down and closed the door.

"Grab my hand," he ordered

"Seiji I never thought you were that kind of man," she teased.

"Shut up and give me your hand," he said losing his patience; she sighted and did as he said, they had been holding hands for a minute and she was then losing her patience.

"Seiji," she whined.

" Renge shhh if it doesn't work in a few minutes I would take you home," he said and she shut up and then, slowly Seiji started to disappear too, Seiji noticed, but he didn't freak out he kept contact a few more seconds and then he could see Renge.

"All right Renge here is your answer, if you keep into contact to something or someone for a period of time they or thing would become invisible too," he gestures with his head at the review mirror. "Do you see the mirror, no one is there," he said as they couldn't see their reflections.

"Idiot we are here," she grinned and then her grin grew wider.

"You're going to enjoy this aren't you?" he asked.

"Of course, so pick me up at the regular time," she said.

"Renge?" he whined.

"Don't worry you have my cell phone number, and I want to tease people for a little bet, common not everybody could say that they turned invisible," Renge said grinning, Seiji sighted and let go and he had turned back to normal and he couldn't see her again, he got off the passenger side and went to drive Renge home.

POV: Renge

When I woke up in the morning I hold on my clothes in front of my closet mirror in till they disappeared, I had called Seiji to get me food and to come extra early for me to have some time to eat it in the car. Also as I called him he had to ask me to make sure about yesterday and I told him yes, he shrugged and then said okay and that he will call me when he got there. I waited a few minutes and had my fun in the lobby being a ghost and scaring other people it was so fun to creep them out. I then saw Seiji's car pull over, I snickered as I saw him start to call my cell phone, but I shocked him as I knocked on the window.

"Don't do that," he said as he jumped up in fright and then he unlocked the door for me, I opened the passenger door and he drove me to school.

"So what are you going to do?" asked Seiji

"I am going to spy, and enjoy myself," I said cheerfully

"Don't you have to figure out how to turn back?" Seiji asked.

"Yeah and I will, I am going to ask Nekosawa if he spiced my tea, I remember that when I was drinking it I felt really sleepy, so it might have been then," I tell him.

"Who's Nekosawa?" he asked.

"Nekosawa is a creepy guy he has this dark aura and he has the arts of dark magic," I tell him.

"You know this would be interesting Manga, rich heroine turning invisible and the she's going to go through her own adventure, and she may fall in love with her cabby," Seiji grins.

"Oh, shut up and take me to school," I order him it sucks that he couldn't see my annoyed face, because he continued on imaging and predicting stuff. "Renge be careful when you spy on people you might traumatize yourself for what you might find people do to keep their secrets, so do be careful," he tells me and then he pulls over and unlocks the car. "Good bye Renge," he whispered, I cocked my head at his worry, but I opened the door freaking someone out on the process and then left to the Host Club to get the tea cub and maybe ask Nekosawa if he did this to me, and maybe see if he really did do it, like maybe investigate the scene, I sighted and the motor platform dropped me to my lair, I saw the cup and looked at the tea cabinet where I put all my tea bags and right there was a box that said {DO NOT OPEN} and then I saw a little slip of paper that I seemed to toss out {Warning these leaves can turn you invisible, still testing so don't eat} and then I saw another paper {I said WARNING DO NOT OPEN!} and another {Fine if you desperately want to turn invisible eat it see if I care} in the end of the note there was a doodle of a cat scolding, yup definitely Nekosawa. I sigh and I wonder why I hadn't noticed, but I shrug and head out of my way to confront Nekosawa.

**AN: I should be updating some of my other stories, but I got hooked into Ouran High School Host Club over Thanksgiving break, so here is chapter 1 for Renge Invisible and hope that you guys like it, I did come up with this barely today, I am amazed I actually wrote 2,000 words today, oh well it seems I could make one chapter in one day if I don't get writers block, oh common plot bunnies appear for my other stories they demand to be finished… **

**Review and Follow**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Renge Invisible**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club only Seiji and my new OC Ichigo**

**Ichigo- she has red hair, and brown almost red eyes, she's 17 years old and mostly wears dark black clothing, personality rebel.**

**Chapter 2: I get good news and then a surprise**

**POV: Renge**

I hurried myself to the Nekosawa's class 3-B and I found him studying with the rest of his class, I was surprised that the bell had rang since I didn't hear it but, who cares it wasn't like I was going to go to attend class, because if I did go who would see if I attended or not?

I opened the door and everybody was concentrated on taking notes that it seemed like no one noticed me but then it seemed like Nekosawa-senpai noticed my presence because his head immediately went up and he looked around, but he couldn't see me.

"Ichigo-chan," he whispered creepily to the only person close to him, his other classmates had moved there chairs away from him but the ginger had not; she looked up at Nekosawa and cocked her head.

"What is it Umehito (Nekosawa's first name)?" she asked, but then her eyes traveled to me and our eyes met, I looked around to see if someone was behind me but no… she could really see me.

"Do you see something?" Nekosawa asked, creepily, and the ginger girl Ichigo nodded and then everyone in their class started to whisper.

"Does Ichigo-chan see a ghost?" a classmate asks and more whispers until the Teacher snapped at them to work and listen. Ichigo started to write something down and then she gestured for me to come and then she turned the paper to face me.

{So you eat the dry leaves?}

"Yeah, but I kind of made it as tea, so I didn't eat it," I said out loud and the whole class jumped up scared, Ichigo and Nekosawa-senpai chuckled and then Ichigo-chan turned the paper back to her and wrote...

{Sorry,} she apologized.

"You made those tea leaves?" I whispered in question in her ear, I moved to the back in her desk and I hovered like a ghost behind her it was much better since I could see the paper, she nods and then starts to write…

{The turning invisible is mostly my idea because I communicate with spirits, that's mostly why I joined the **Black Magic Club**, also because the first day I met Umehito, no one tended to get close to him, I am a rebel so I sat next to him}…{no one else was going to do it and I've seen ghost my entire life, how can he be even more scary than that…} after she wrote that she looked at Umehito Nekosawa and grinned happily before turning back to her paper I had barely noticed the look, but I wondered If Ichigo-chan liked Nekosawa? {Sorry about that I traveled off topic I grew a plant that turns people's physical body inside out, so you are in your soul form, but because you are alive, you're different from other ghosts.}

"I am a ghost!" I scream excitingly and everyone from the class jumps in fright and moves more far away from Nekosawa and Ichigo-chan.

"Ichi-chan what's happening?" he asked, but Ichigo just waved it off and then I jumped up when I noticed a cat on Nekosawa's shoulders.

"Oh you finnaly noticed, hugh? That's Beelzenef," Ichigo said I gaped at the cat that looked at me with interest; I was shocked that I hadn't noticed it, it was a black cat and everything about it screamed creepy.

{In a way you're a ghost and that is why you can see Beelzenef, he is a spirit and he tends to cling to Umehito-kun, but anyway the plant that I created hasn't been perfected didn't you see the warning I put on the box?} she asked. I laughed nervously, she turned around form her desk and I played with my fingers.

"I kind of discarded them, I barely red the notes today," I whisper down to her ear truthfully as one of her classmates in the back looked at Ichigo, questiongly, she waved it off to him with a smile and then turned back.

"Wait Ichigo-senpai one last question if I touched someone for a period of time they turn invisible too, why is that, how do I have that effect?" I asked as I remember Seiji and today's clothes that I turned invisible.

{Oh, that's simple I tried to create the plant to do that so that if someone did become invisible they wouldn't be completely naked to be completely invisible, it seemed I perfected it in that, but the antidote is what I am working at, Umehito is helping me on that.}

"Hum, okay," I say

"Ichigo, is that Renge?" Nekosawa then said, I looked at him amazed, he had been hearing me, he finally recognized my voice, I guess I shouldn't be too surprised, I did kind of left an impression last time when I tortured… correction teached him to be a prince for his sister, but anyway he was kind of hopeless to begin with…I sigh and look at Nekosawa as he was back to his gloomy scary ways, I pout he so cute when he doesn't wear that wig and dark cloak, Ichigo then nods at Nekosawa and then he grins at her, but I think that grin was directed at me.

"Tell her she's lucky I found an antidote yesterday, I'll give her the antidote after club activities, she can't come yet after school we have **that** activity" Nekosawa reminded Ichigo. That? I cock my head curiously, but after that I grin and travel to his desk I would've whispered in his ear but Beelzenef was on his shoulders.

"Message received," I say and I walk out the door and wave bye at Ichigo and left. "Thanks!" I say and everybody freaked out again as I opened the door and left.

Once I got my Insurance that this wasn't permanent I was jumping up with excitement with my luck, since in a way I ditched school I went back to the music room that was the Host Club and went to the bottom of my lair and watch some Anime and fantasize like a fan girl and enjoying the extra time…Once the lunch bell rang I turned off my TV and headed to the Cafeteria, as I walking myself over there I paused as I saw the Hitachiin twins and Haruhi walking this way.

"Be careful Haruhi I heard from class 3-B that the school has a ghost," one of the twins said, I think it was Hikaru.

"Yeah, it seems like Ichigo-senpai summoned one in class she and Nekosawa where talking to it," Kaoru said trying to scare her.

"Halloween already passed you guys," Haruhi said as she rolled her eyes. "And you guys know that I don't get scared easily," Haruhi said with a monotone voice, I was confused with her attitude.

"Haruhi what's wrong?" Kaoru, I think asked.

"Nothing is wron…" the next thing was so fast that I was gaping at what the Hitachiin twins did next they pinned Haruhi down to the wall.

"Hikaru what the hell," Haruhi hissed, I was panicking now, but then Hikaru dived in and kissed Haruhi on the lips.

"Now Haruhi tell us what's wrong," Kaoru said as he leaned on Haruhi's ear and nipped at it, Haruhi moaned on Hikaru's mouth.

"We'll stop the torture if you just tell us," Hikaru whispered as he separated for a second, oh my god Hikaru's voice it was so sexy.

Flash back

"We'll stop the torture if you just tell us," Hikaru whispers and there some sparkly roses background.

End of Flashback

It took all of my power not to go MOE and scream to the heavens for what I was seeing.

"Stop you gu-" Kaoru then kissed her and silenced her and Hikaru moved his face to give his brother more room, though I can see it was killing him to share, but Kaoru seemed to enjoy it, Hikaru then dived for her neck and kissed it to distract him as Haruhi moaned under them.

"Okay…*moan* I'll tell you," she managed to say and then the two retreated and waited patiently for Haruhi to catch her breath.

"So what happened?" Hikaru asked as he tapped his feet impatiently, I could tell he wanted to go back to kissing.

"You can't tell anyone," Haruhi said as she had composed herself, the twins nod. "That means the whole entire group," Haruhi hissed.

"God damit women what is it?" both twins said in sync.

"I am …"

WHAT?

"WHAT?!" the twins scream.

"Pregnant," I scream.

"What the hell was that?" Haruhi asked, but both twins grabbed her and looked into her eyes.

"Are you pregnant, who did this to you was it Tamaki?" Hikaru said.

"That bastard or was it Kyoya, no no no was it Honey-senpai?" Kaoru said.

"No not him, he likes kissing our Haruhi, but he wouldn't do that, it must be Miro-senpai the silent types are always to be wary of," Hikaru says.

"No what about the new guy it could be Basto-nova, Oh no now our Haruhi is going to be a mob wife for sure," Kaoru freaks, they panic as they picture once again Haruhi as a mob wife.

"Guys that's not it," Haruhi said.

"Or maybe," Kaoru said as he ignored Haruhi and then glared at his brother suspiciously, "It was you wasn't it?" Kaoru demanded.

"What are you talking about I didn't…" and then they paused.

"Haruhi did you say something?" the twins ask.

"Yeah I was trying to tell you guys, but you keep interrupting me, and you know what I am not pregnant, the most I have gotten of the guys is a kiss and that's all that I would permit!" she yells.

"Wait then if you didn't scream pregnant then who was it?" Kaoru asked

(Scary movie background music.)

My heart beats faster, was I going to get caught, and then my stomach growls.

"AHHHH!" they all scream and they scramble.

"Well I guess it's time to eat," I speak out loud.

"Did you hear that Karou it's hungry," Hikaru screams as they each grab one of Haruhi's arms and run off screaming bloody murder…

Once they were gone my stomach growled again, I sighted, I really wanted to know Haruhi's secret, but… but, Honey-senpai? Did I hear right?

_"No no no was it Honey-senpai?" Kaoru said._

_"No not him, he likes kissing our Haruhi, but he wouldn't do that," Hikaru says_

Honey-senpai?

Is Haruhi living a Harem? The ways things are looking it seems like they are, I thought.

"Hugh?" I cock my head and look at the direction they had run of too.

I wonder.

I got to the cafeteria and I see the Hitachiin twins telling they had seen the ghost.

"It's said it was huuunnggry," Kaoru said with a scary tone.

"It'll eat your cake Honey-senpai," Hikaru warned.

"My cake," Honey panics, but there was Mori close by to reassure him and his stuffed animal Usa-chan. They seemed normal after that, they acted like they always did, Tamaki being and idiot prince, Kyoya typing on his laptop doing who knows what, the twins where being there cat devilish selves, Honey was eating his cake happily that no ghost was going to eat it and Mori was… well silent.

I growl I knew I could figure out if this is a real harem if they were all alone, I could figure it out the Hitachiin twins showed that, with there… kissing…

I rubbed of the nosebleed from my nose and looked at all of them, if this was a Harem, who was the main one, the main guy I wondered, but what about the rest? Maybe there didn't need to be a main guy, I shrugged and shifted my thoughts to the food, my tummy had been waiting long inof.

Haruhi, you bring so many surprises, but there was something you were going to tell the twins, she had another secret and I had to use my time to figure it out, I only had after Club activities until then, hughm….mhuhmmm

"Damn this dish is good!" I scream.

"Was that Renge?" Haruhi asked, but the Host Club just shrugged and continued on their day.

**AN: Oh please, pretty please Review, this is my first time trying to write a Harem and the only shows I've watched that have harem is Rosario vampire, I need some criticism guys if you have any, Review please.**

**Questions **

**Who do you want the main guy to be?**

**What did you think of Ichigo-chan?**

**What did you think of Beelzenef? **

**Did you like this chapter?**

**Review and Follow **


End file.
